


Donut Booth

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: the gang drinks coffees and hangs out





	Donut Booth

Bo Peep sits at her booth, sipping her cappuccino. She’s waiting for Woody, sitting across from Etch and his boyfriend Lenny. Etch has a black coffee, but it’s set aside so he can work on his latest masterpiece. Lenny is mute and signs to a barista in hopes of getting a caramel Frappuccino.

A friend of theirs, Rex, aids by translating the sign language – though he immediately turns to Hamm for money assistance. Despite being over six-foot-tall, Rex has anxiety and is a gentle giant. At the counter, Slink proves himself to be weak for the newest selection of holiday donuts. He buys one of each before joining Rex, Hamm, and Buzz at a nearby booth.


End file.
